Novella Casting
by BikiniKill702
Summary: Casting gone wrong...:D


Novella Casting   
  
Wicked: snoring with head down   
  
Kazuya: Wake up pokes Wicked   
  
Wicked: says sleepily five more minutes ma I promise I'll get up this time…..   
  
Kazuya: I SAID WAKE UP DAMN IT!!!!! : /   
  
Wicked: HUH! OO; wipes drool off oh right what are we here for yawns again   
  
Kazuya: Were here to hold casting sessions for your dumb "novella"   
  
Wicked: HEY! This novella isn't going to be dumb.   
  
Kazuya: Whatever rolls eyes   
  
Wicked: Isn't that Jin's line?   
  
Kazuya: Let's just get on with it.   
  
Wicked: All righty then who do we have?   
  
Kazuya: Looks at list Well we got Michelle, Lee, Jin, Julia, Ling, Hwoarang, Bryan,   
  
Lei, Christie, Steve, Craig, King, Jun, Nina, Anna, Paul, Forest, and Heihachi. Why did   
  
you put that old ass fossil here!   
  
Wicked: Well, I need someone who's a really evil.   
  
Kazuya: glares at Wicked Aren't I evil enough?   
  
Wicked: Well…   
  
Kazuya: WHAT! ! ! eyes flashing lighting crackling around fist   
  
Wicked: ; Uh! Michelle Chang please step up to the stage…..   
  
Michelle: steps up Can you give me a few seconds to warm up?   
  
Wicked: Sure! You're auditioning for… looks at her own copy of the page the maid of   
  
the house. Right?   
  
Michelle: Yup   
  
Kazuya: mumbling inaudible insults and playing with arubix cube   
  
Wicked: Gimme that! Throws away arubix cube   
  
Kazuya: Flings machete at Wicked   
  
Wicked: Dodges Nice throw you need to work on your aim though…   
  
Kazuya: I'll take that in mind   
  
Wicked: Michelle are you ready?   
  
Michelle: Yeah   
  
Wicked: Which scene r u doing?   
  
Michelle: Oh I'm doing the scene where I get fired from my old job   
  
Wicked: Hold on need to get the script where the hell is it? Start looking around in   
  
circles Damn it where the? SMACK! script falls her head OW! How did that   
  
happen?!?! looks at Kazuya   
  
Kazuya: What? halo appears on his head Whistles   
  
Wicked: Grabs halo breaks it in half How politically incorrect! ! ! Anyways what page is   
  
it?   
  
Michelle: Page 18   
  
Wicked: Okay!   
  
Michelle: does watery eyes you can't fire me! My mother needs a doctor she's sick!   
  
What will I do with out a job! What's going to happen to my mother! Sobs   
  
Wicked: Wow! That was great! Claps don't you think Kaz… sees him playing game   
  
boy advance Where are getting this stuff! Didn't you watch Michelle perform the scene!   
  
grabs Game boy   
  
Kazuya: Give that back you brat! grabs hold of Game boy   
  
Wicked: No pulls back   
  
Kazuya: Yes tug of war is in place   
  
Wicked: You're here for a reason and that's to help me with casting damn it! Pulls  
  
Kazuya: Well it's not fair! pulls really hard and sends Wicked flying across stage w/ game   
  
boy   
  
Wicked: Sees stars and Planets Well, I hope you're happy you broke the game boy!   
  
shakes off planets and stars   
  
Michelle: Did I get the part?   
  
Wicked: Shore did!   
  
Michelle: Woo Hoo! does peace sign   
  
Wicked: Can you wait back stage please   
  
Michelle: I can do that! Goes back stage   
  
Wicked: So who's next?   
  
Kazuya: hisses out Heihachi   
  
Wicked: Heihachi Mishima please step up to the stage!   
  
Heihachi gets on stage   
  
Wicked: Oh my god!   
  
Kazuya: Shudders   
  
Wicked: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING... THAT! THAT! DIAPER!   
  
Heihachi: Its not a diaper it's a….   
  
Wicked: I don't give a #$%! What it is! If you're having bladder problems go to a   
  
nephrologist! And wear something decent for once!   
  
Heihachi: Well at least I'm not FOUR EYED!   
  
Wicked: eyes twitch What? Did you say….   
  
Heihachi: I said AT LEAST I'M NOT FOUR EYED!!!   
  
Wicked: LISTEN YOU OLD JACKASS! I'M NEAR SIGHTED DAMN IT! AND…   
  
AND…I at least I…I… ARGH! I'M SO ANGRY THAT I CAN'T THINK OF   
  
ANYTHING! gets rosy cheeks   
  
Kazuya: May I?   
  
Wicked: nods   
  
Kazuya mauls Heihachi   
  
Wicked: Thank you   
  
Kazuya: You're very much welcome.   
  
Heihachi: looks really messed up I'll get you! Both of you!   
  
Kazuya: Shad up upper cuts Heihachi sends him flying out of the auditorium   
  
Wicked: Ugh! It was just so horrible starts sobbing he made fun of my glasses takes   
  
off glasses tear runs down face   
  
Kazuya: Gives Wicked Kleenex It's okay   
  
Wicked: Takes Kleenex Thank you. I just…his butt look like two big Christmas Hams!   
  
Kazuya: Well at least I beat the crap outta him   
  
Wicked: Yeah… listen I'm gonna take a little break right now. Can you take over for me   
  
just a little bit? While I go to the ladies room and freshen up.   
  
Kazuya: most innocent tone Of course! Run along now take a break! Don't you worry   
  
about a thing.   
  
Wicked: That's what worries me. Leaves   
  
Kazuya: smiles evilly Heh. heh. Paul Phoenix please step up to the stage!   
  
Wicked: enters ladies room see Jun Hey Jun   
  
Jun: Hi Wicked   
  
Wicked: So what part are you auditioning for?   
  
Jun: Well, I'm auditioning for the wife of the evil husband she fits my personality she   
  
smart, nice, and caring   
  
Wicked: Yeah I know!   
  
Jun: Aren't supposed to be casting?   
  
Wicked: Yeah but I left Kazuya in charge...wait a minute I left KAZUYA IN CHARGE   
  
OH MY GOD!!! runs out of bathroom   
  
Wicked: Dodges a flying Bryan Whoa!   
  
Bryan: delirious Sheeeee's myyyy cherrry pieeee.....  
  
Jin: Watch out tackles Wicked from on coming axe and knife   
  
Wicked: What the Hell is going on?!?!?!?!!!   
  
Jin: A brawls broken out! Duck!   
  
Both of them duck a duck, duck quacking like crazy   
  
Wicked: Where's everyone?   
  
Jin: In the ring on the stage!   
  
Wicked: What?!?!?!   
  
Jun: Comes out of ladies restroom What's going on?   
  
Jin and Wicked: Duck!   
  
Another duck comes flying towards Jun   
  
Jun: Comes over where Wicked and Jin are taking cover Where's everyone else?   
  
Wicked: in the ring! And I'm going to get to the bottom of this! In front of the ring and   
  
sees everyone beating each other mercilessly Hey STOP IT! No one listens STOP!   
  
Mumbles to herself I'll never forgive myself for saying this Takes in deep breath   
  
TEKKEN SUCKS!   
  
Everyone freezes dead silence in the room and starring at Wicked in disbelief   
  
Wicked: I'm sorry everyone that I had to go to such extremes to shut the lot of ya'. Now.   
  
WHO STARTED THIS!!!!!   
  
Michelle, Lee, Julia, Ling, Hwoarang, Bryan, Lei, Christie, Steve, Craig, King, Nina,   
  
Anna, and Forest: Back away and a beat in up Paul and Kazuya standing alone and   
  
pointing at them they started it!   
  
Wicked: I leave you for one second alone and look what you've done! You ruined my   
  
casting session! Do you want to tell me what you did wrong!   
  
Kazuya: Yeah, I got caught.   
  
Wicked: Grrrrrr that's it that's the last straw!!!!!!! Lunges at Kazuya but Lei grabs   
  
Wicked Lemme at em'!!! Lemme! At Em'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Lei: Simmer down now cowgirl!   
  
Wicked: Breaks away from Lei Yells out battle cry and runs but Craig, Lei, and King   
  
hold her down Damn it let me go!!!! Starts screaming   
  
Bryan: Whoa! The girls got a screw loose in her head   
  
Steve: Tell me about it   
  
Kazuya: I think she's lost her sanity…. revenge plan in place she's a threat to everyone   
  
she could kill us all   
  
Wicked: The only person I'd kill right now is you! Says really fast You Purple-Suit-  
  
Worshiping-Egatisical-Conceded-Sneaker-Obessed-PIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kazuya: (thinking: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!) Says calmly See she just said She would   
  
kill me right now.   
  
Paul: Sheesh who wouldn't...   
  
Kazuya: Glares at Paul Anyway I think its best if we put her in a strait jacket put one of   
  
those mouth cases and put her on one of those crazy people gurneys.   
  
Jun: Dear, don't you think that's a little too harsh?   
  
Kazuya: Nonsense Jun besides we're doing what's best for her   
  
Wicked: Still struggling I swear if anyone doesn't stop this there's going to be some   
  
serious ass whoopin'!   
  
Kazuya: Anyone in favor of doing what I proposed say I   
  
Lee, Hwoarang, Bryan, Lei, Steve, Craig, King, Kazuya and Forest: I   
  
Kazuya: All oppose say Nay   
  
Michelle, Julia, Ling, Christie, Nina, Anna, Jun, Jin, and Wicked: Nay!   
  
Forest: It's an even vote!   
  
Christie: No it isn't Paul hasn't voted   
  
Nina: So what's it gonna be broom head I or Nay?   
  
Paul: Well….takes in deep breath It's…   
  
Heihachi crashes in auditorium wall with a panzer   
  
Heihachi: wearing an army hat HAH-HA-HA-HAA!!! I SAID I WOULD GET BACK AT YOU AND I'M GOING TO BRING THIS AUDITORIUM DOWN!!! THAT   
  
OUTTA TEACH YOU NOT TO MAKE ME THE HEAD VILLAIN! YOU FOUR EYE!   
  
Hwoarang: dude what is he wearing?   
  
Lee: shudders "The diaper"...   
  
Everyone ewws in disgust   
  
Heihachi: When will you all learn? Anyways back to demolishing the auditorium!   
  
Wicked: breaks away from being held down starts twitching Heh-heh-heh so you   
  
want to ruin my auditorium ruin my novella sessions more than it already is? Do you?!   
  
Well... let me tell you something ever been chased with a huge sickle?   
  
Heihachi: thinks come to think of it no.   
  
Wicked: Well consider this your first time pulls out huge shiny sickle in a psychotic   
  
tone HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAA! START RUNNING !   
  
Heihachi: yippes and runs while Wicked it hot on his trail   
  
Julia: God who lit the fuse on her tamp...   
  
Ling: Don't even finish that line   
  
Nina: And I thought I HAD PMS problems   
  
Jun: Will someone put a stop to this?   
  
Lee: Okay first of all nobody is going to mess with sickle-wielding maniac unless they   
  
don't have a fear of dying...   
  
Everyone except Wicked and Heihachi stares at Jin and Kazuya   
  
Kazuya and Jin: What?   
  
Heihachi runs to the men's room locks the door   
  
Heihachi: HAHAA! You can't get me here!! It's the men's room!   
  
Wicked: hacks at door sticks her head through the door HERE'S JOHNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Keeps chopping door down   
  
Heihachi: screams like Chris Tucker HELP ANY ONE!!! I'M GOING TO MURDER   
  
BY A FOUR EYED MANIAC!   
  
Jin: I'm not going to save that ol' fart he shot me in the head for cripes sakes   
  
Kazuya: And lets us not forget when he threw me in the volcano and all of those painful   
  
childhood memories   
  
Paul: Then you won't have anyone's ass to kick   
  
Kazuya: Yes I do yours!   
  
Jun: Please, if Wicked goes on a rampage then there won't be a novella and I want to be in   
  
that novella please....   
  
Kazuya: All right, come on Jin   
  
Jin: What do you need me for?   
  
Kazuya: Heh-heh bait..   
  
Jin: Bait! I don't like that sound of that! OO;   
  
Wicked: Still hacking away the last of the door   
  
Kazuya: Hey Wicked! Jin says that you're glasses are sooo thick that you can see into the   
  
future!!   
  
Wicked: Stop hacking away at the door slowly turns at Jin lifts sickle and runs at Jin   
  
Jin: screaming while running This isn't fair!   
  
Wicked takes wild swings at Jin   
  
Kazuya: Anyone got any ideas for trapping the animal???   
  
Nina: Here's net that I have   
  
Lei: Nah that isn't going to work she cut through it with the sickle   
  
Jin: Will you all hurry up! OO; starts throwing things to slow Wicked down   
  
Kazuya: WE'RE GOING AS FAST AS WE CAN!! DAMN IT!!   
  
Jin: running from Wicked Listen I know your pissed   
  
Wicked: OO major eye twitch   
  
Jin: I'm sorry!!!   
  
Wicked: stops running with sickle normal voice Really?   
  
Jin: ; yeah…   
  
Wicked: Oh okay chuckle   
  
Jin: Wha? Oo?   
  
Everyone dumbfounded   
  
Anna: Wait a minute just a minute ago you were trying to kill Jin and all it takes to stop   
  
you is an apology?   
  
Wicked: scratches back of her head Yeah weird ain't it? Sorry it's just that I had to   
  
blow off some steam. Sighs I think we should get back to casting don't you all think so?   
  
Everyone but Heihachi and Wicked: Yeah!   
  
Wicked: And Ah yes diaper man! Get out of my auditorium before I go BUCK WILD ON   
  
YOUR ASS AGAIN!   
  
Heihachi: runs to his panzer and leaves I'm rich and powerful I can make my own   
  
novella   
  
Wicked: Oh Yeah?! What are you going to have next a fan club? That I'll be the day!   
  
Wicked: Well, since the wall's been bulldozed and the fact that most of you beat the crap   
  
outta each other I think it's a good idea that you all get some rest for tomorrow its that   
  
cool with all of you?   
  
Everyone but Kazuya: Woo-Hoo!   
  
Wicked: smiles okay then see ya everyone bright and early tomorrow. Looks at   
  
Kazuya what's wrong with you?   
  
Kazuya: You   
  
Wicked: Growls   
  
next day in auditorium   
  
Craig: It's soo #$%ing cold here!   
  
King: Well duh stupid the walls been bulldozed!   
  
Kazuya: Where in the hell is Jun and Wicked.   
  
Everyone except Kazuya: I dunno shrug   
  
Wicked in Jun come in   
  
Wicked: Hello everybody!   
  
Everybody except Jun: Hi Dr. Wicked!  
  
Wicked: Weird reflex....  
  
Jun: Since it was cold outside we both thought we should bring some cookies and hot   
  
chocolate   
  
Wicked: Oh! And Hwoarang I brought in some "special" brownies for you winks   
  
Hwoarang: Thanx dudette winks back   
  
Jin: What was that all about?   
  
Wicked: Nothing :D here have some hot chocolate, by the way the people who are   
  
supposed to fixed the wall where are they?   
  
Jin: I dunno trying to steal a brownie   
  
Paul: Hey! Here they are!   
  
Wicked: Hey there! So how long do you think the work will take?   
  
Person 1: Hrm I'm a little rusty at walls but I'm a pro at fixing air conditioners.   
  
Person 2: Yup I sure am lets see now I think it'll take us around three days. Green sword   
  
sticks out Bryan sees it   
  
Bryan: Wicked! Starts poking her repeatedly Look! Look!   
  
Wicked: STOP POKING ME!!! grabs a cookie and shoves it into Bryan's mouth, Bryan   
  
starts munching on it   
  
Bryan: Mmm, is this a Grandma style cookie? munches   
  
Person 1 and Person 2: anime sweat drop   
  
Wicked: Okay, so n e way how much do you think this will cost?   
  
Person 1: We'll take an estimate   
  
Wicked: Take your time! starts hearing hooting   
  
Nina: The last cookie is mine bitch! SLAP!   
  
Anna: No its mine! SMACK   
  
Wicked: Grabs cookie Stop it! Didn't you get your fill of fighting yesterday?!?!   
  
Nina and Anna: ……………no................................: /   
  
Wicked: And for the people who cheered them on shame on you! looks at Nina and   
  
Anna And double shame on you too. I'm giving to someone who doesn't even care about   
  
it Gives it to Kazuya   
  
Kazuya: Oooh cookie! spots Paul eyeing it Grabs machete Don't even think   
  
about!   
  
Paul: whimpers   
  
Jun: You want some hot chocolate with that dear?   
  
Kazuya: Yes please O: )   
  
Jun: Here you go hands him a cup of hot chocolate and gives him a kiss   
  
Everyone except Lei, Jin, and Wicked: Awwwwwwwww! :)   
  
Lei, Jin, and Wicked: Oui! rolls eyes dodges a chair compliments from Kazuya   
  
Wicked: Okay everyone! I was thinking last night and I've already cast some people I'll   
  
start with the obvious Michelle- head maid of the house   
  
Steve- bodyguard for leading lady   
  
Jun- Wife of the head villain   
  
Forrest- Cook of the house   
  
Nina- 1st business partner of the head villain   
  
Lee- Uncle of the leading lady and 2nd business partner   
  
Anna- 2nd business partners bitch   
  
Everyone giggles except for Anna   
  
Anna: Frowns not funny Wicked   
  
Wicked continues to read down the list   
  
King- priest   
  
Paul- Mechanic   
  
Craig- Advisor for the head villain   
  
Christie- Cousin of the leading lady   
  
Wicked: Okay I haven't decide on who's going to be the head villain the leading man or   
  
the leading lady…….   
  
Jin, Julia, Ling, Hwoarang, Bryan, Lei, and Kazuya: WHAT?!?!?!?!   
  
Wicked: Kazuya, why did you go what?   
  
Kazuya: Uh…because you don't hurry your slow ass up! That's why!   
  
Wicked: Uh-huh yeah sure, any way who was auditioning for leading man   
  
Jin and Hwoarang: I was   
  
Wicked: slaps herself on the forehead That's what I was afraid of, fine, I'll make this   
  
quick I'm thinking of a # between 1 and 700 can you guess what it is?   
  
Hwoarang: 420?   
  
Jin: 666 covers mouth where did that come from?!   
  
Kazuya: That's my boy! :D  
  
Jun: smack Kazuya upside of the head Don't encourage that!   
  
Wicked: My number was 612 congrats Jin! You're the leading man!   
  
everyone claps except for Hwoarang   
  
Jin: :) thanks Wicked   
  
Wicked: smiles Don't worry Hwoarang I'll have a part!   
  
Hwoarang: Can you make it a good one?   
  
Wicked: Of course! I'll cook up one umm I know snaps fingers how's about the nah   
  
that wouldn't work....   
  
Hwoarang: What?   
  
Wicked: Well… I was going to make the leading lady's cousin boyfriend but I know   
  
Christie would be royally pissed   
  
Christie: Damn straight!   
  
Wicked: So I'll make you the leading lady's brother how does that sound!   
  
Hwoarang: Hella cool!   
  
Wicked: And as an added bonus in the script the brother punches the leading man   
  
Hwoarang: Sweet!   
  
Jun: Wicked I don't want Jin getting hurt   
  
Wicked: Jun Chill! It's going to be fake!   
  
Hwoarang: : /   
  
Wicked: Okay now time for leading lady part and let's see Julia and Ling you're both   
  
auditioning for this part.   
  
Ling and Julia: ;   
  
Wicked: Is it the fact that there a lot of make out scenes the leading man???   
  
Ling and Julia: sweat drop :)   
  
Wicked: Well, I can't choose so Jin you choose   
  
Jin: What me choose!?!?!? I can't!   
  
Wicked: Why ain't nothing wrong with that.   
  
Jin: Yes there is!   
  
Wicked: Yeah you're right you're too soft Kazuya you do it   
  
Kazuya: Me! Lee you do it! And if you don't choose I'll bitch slap you back to Tekken 1!   
  
Lee: Well I um.........uh...   
  
Michelle: sharpens Axe   
  
Lee: squeal faints   
  
Kazuya: This is stupid! Wicked why won't you…   
  
Wicked: Zzzzz   
  
Nina: Look she left a note, its for Kazuya, and one for me and Anna   
  
Kazuya: starts to read Wicked's note I have a headache right now do not wake me up   
  
or you shall feel the wrath of my sickle since Jun is here with you I trust you shall pick the   
  
leading lady for the sake of Lee. I know if he picked Ling. Michelle would be beating his   
  
ass right now. Please be a good leader and behave for my sake…- Wicked. Okay I can do   
  
that.   
  
Nina and Anna: Starts to read note from Wicked To Nina: If Paul tries anything to start   
  
a fight w/ Kazuya please be so kind to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. To Anna:   
  
Don't start a fight with Nina and reframe from hitting on anyone.   
  
Anna: Damn it!   
  
Nina: Hell yes! looks at Paul and grins evilly   
  
Paul: crosses his legs wince Aiiii : (  
  
Kazuya: sighs Okay then I'll just do what Wicked did w/ Jin and Hwoar…Bob I'm   
  
thinking of a number between 1 and 200 guess what it is?   
  
Ling: Uh…150?   
  
Julia: Hrm…….148?   
  
Kazuya: its was 127 well Julia I guess you won   
  
Julia: Jumps up and down I got the part!!!!!!! WOO-HOO!   
  
Wicked: says groggily Ey what the deal I was having a really good nap…..yawns   
  
done?   
  
Kazuya: Julia's the leading lady   
  
Wicked: Oh well that's nice... Ling your Hwoarang's girlfriend.  
  
Ling: That's not fair! I always get pair with that junkie!   
  
Hwoarang: I can hear you! You know! : O!   
  
Wicked: Well deal with it! Julia got the part fair and square! Okay now time to pick the   
  
head villain! looks at list Lei and Bryan step up please…   
  
Lei and Bryan step up   
  
Wicked: Aight, Bryan why do you wanna be head villain?   
  
Bryan: Cuz it would be nice for once to be the main bad ass   
  
Wicked: nods good, good, and by the way I have a pair of boots that match the snake   
  
skin pants   
  
Bryan: Really! Where you get em?   
  
Wicked: Well there a funny story that goes with it! It was in Tijuana when…   
  
Lei: coughs!   
  
Wicked: Oh right, that, okay Lei why do you want to be head villain....rolls eyes   
  
Lei: Blushes well what Bryan said....nervous look   
  
Wicked: Ey! Wait a sec! It's not that! Isn't it?! You're blushing and talking like an idiot!?   
  
Lei: eyes shift yeah it is!!!   
  
Wicked: snatches Lei's script Flips through script Aha! You had the passionate kissing   
  
scene with the wife highlighted which is Jun!   
  
Kazuya: SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! starts to beat the sass out of   
  
Lei Nobody is going to be head villain or smooch my woman except for me damn it!   
  
Wicked: AHA! points at Kazuya SO YOU FINALLY CONFESS! YOU DO WANT   
  
TO BE IN THE NOVELLA!   
  
Kazuya: I didn't say that! shifty eyes and drops a beaten up Lei down Did I?   
  
Everyone except Kazuya: Um-hmm! Yup!   
  
Kazuya: Okay! I do want to be in it!   
  
Wicked: Yay! hugs Kazuya   
  
Kazuya: Ugh! pushes Wicked one step at a time......   
  
Wicked: Right.... sorry looks at Lei ah poor dude you shouldn't have taken it soo hard   
  
on him look at 'em the only way I can tell it's him is by the clothes.   
  
Kazuya: Well no one gets near my Jun except for me grabs Jun   
  
Jun: giggle :)   
  
Bryan: Did I get the part?   
  
Wicked: I haven't decided   
  
Person 2: When do we take the scripts?   
  
Person 1: Not until the head villain is chosen   
  
Wicked: Well, the villain has to be tough and there only one way to solve this   
  
Lei: Gets up How?   
  
Wicked: voice of tone changes Wit a Mississippi Free fo' all!   
  
Everyone except Wicked: Huh?!   
  
Wicked: still with a southern accent its easy when yuz git knocked down yuz gotz to stay   
  
down dat's all.   
  
Kazuya: This ought to be easy...   
  
Paul: I haven't been to a free fo all in a long time! Forget being Mechanic I wanna be the   
  
head villain   
  
Wicked: Fine Paul if it floats ya boat den oh-kay! Now let's let dees fine men step up to da   
  
ring! And place ya bets cus dis free fo' all is getting started! Now da ring rulez are no   
  
martial arts no power ups just a good ol' fistfight! Oh fo' got somethin' rips off   
  
Kazuya's Bryan's Lei's and Paul's shirts off   
  
Paul: How'd she do that? Oo;   
  
All women fighters except for Wicked and Jun: start whistling at Kazuya Ooh baby!   
  
Shake it K-Lo! Take the pants off!! hooting AWOO WOO WOO!!!!!   
  
Kazuya: Blushes in anger That's sexual harassment!   
  
Wicked: Now, now Ladies ya can thank him by placin ya bets   
  
Jun and Nina: scream WE BET 100 ON KAZUYA!!!!!!!   
  
Anna: I BET 90 ON BRYAN !  
  
Ling, Julia, and Christie: 80 ON LEI!   
  
Wicked: Thank u ladies thank you! takes money   
  
Paul: Nobody bets on me....sniff   
  
Forest: sighs grumbles Says flatly 10 on Paul...   
  
Paul: Yeah!   
  
Hwoarang: munching on a brownie Hey Jin want one???   
  
Jin: Well I don't see the harm in having a brownie takes brownie O: )   
  
Ling: snatches brownie away   
  
Jin: Hey! Give that back   
  
Ling: Okay coughs on brownie here you go   
  
Jin: Never mind Hwoarang got n e more   
  
Wicked: Ladies and Gents get ready fo da Free fo all!!!!!!!!!   
  
ding ding   
  
Wicked: Let's get to de smakin!   
  
all four guys circle each other   
  
Lee: starts yellin' like the bags chips seller on 42nd street Get yo' soda! canday! Bee-  
  
ars! I gotta it all here fo cheap!   
  
Julia: Yo Dr. Pepper over here!   
  
Lee throws a D.P. at Julia   
  
Julia catches soda   
  
King and Craig: 2 Cervesas over here!   
  
Lee throws 2 cans of beer   
  
King and Craig: chug down beer and let out a rip roaring belches   
  
Wicked: Oo uh-huh Kazuya smacks Lei down Paul smacks Kazuya, Kazuya smacks   
  
back   
  
And de free fo all has officially started! Lei get outs of ring and passes out Wicked   
  
looks over Lei   
  
Lei: ugh...   
  
Wicked: Forest drag dis po' fella to a chair   
  
Forest: does what he was told   
  
Wicked: Hey Jin Hwoarang Ling gonna make ne bets? OH MY JESUS!   
  
Jin, Hwoarang, and Ling: singing #En el Mar la vida es mas sabrosa! En el mar todo   
  
puedes garra! En el mar la luz y las estrellas! En el mar todo es felicidad!#   
  
Wicked: What the #$%? You ass! Those were for you! grabs Hwoarang and throws   
  
him in to the free fo all ring   
  
Bob gets trampled over   
  
Jin and Ling: Bcuz I got high bcuz I got high la da dat da! take another bite of their   
  
brownies   
  
Wicked: snatches brownies away those were for Bob!   
  
Paul and Kazuya gain up on Bryan   
  
Person 1: Now? Everyone seems to be into the fight   
  
Person 2: No wait   
  
Person 1: Who do you places your bets on?   
  
Person 2: Hmmm I'm bettin on Kazuya you?   
  
Person 1: Ditto   
  
both nod   
  
Bryan: gets knock down   
  
Wicked: Can n e one drag him outta the ring?   
  
Steve: says desperately I will! trying to avoid Anna   
  
Anna: Hey where you going?   
  
Nina: Hey slut leave him alone!   
  
Anna: this isn't any of your business bitch!   
  
Nina: Oh yeah! You're like a bus 50 cents and your ready to ride! : )   
  
Julia, King, Craig, Christie, Jin, Ling, Forest: Ooh   
  
Anna: Well, you're like Chinese food sweet, sour, and cheap! :D   
  
Julia King Craig Christie Jin Ling Forest: Oh!!!   
  
Nina: Rrrrrrr! You're like a bubble-gum machine... five cents a blow.   
  
Anna: slaps Nina   
  
Nina: You bitch!   
  
cat fight in progress   
  
Jun: Wicked! points at Nina and Anna   
  
Wicked: shrugs And your point is???   
  
Kazuya: sends Paul flying out of the ring   
  
Paul: lands on Nina and Anna and smiles toothlessly Hey this isn't so bad.... snuggles   
  
against Nina's chest and grabs Anna's butt   
  
Anna and Nina: Get off! shove Paul off   
  
Paul: You know you like it!   
  
Nina and Anna: nod agreeing both jump Paul   
  
Wicked: gets on the stage De winnah of da Mississippi Free fo all! Raises Kazuya   
  
hand hey your knuckles are bleeding...   
  
Kazuya: Really? Well what do you know...   
  
Jun: My poor baby! You want some iodine on that?   
  
Jin and Wicked: Oui Vey! Dodge a script   
  
Person 2: Now! Smoke screen   
  
Person 1: takes scripts and heads out the torn wall   
  
Person 2: Leaves ransom note   
  
smoke clears   
  
Craig: The scripts are gone!   
  
King: No sht Einstein   
  
Wicked: Hey a ransom note reads If you want to see your precious scripts again name   
  
Heihachi the head villain. That trifflin' diaper wearing depends freak hell no! Hey there's   
  
more reads you will be called in 30 minutes if you don't not respond by then the scripts will be burnt. I ain't gonna give up! This calls for detective work! is about to say Lei but   
  
changes mind..Bryan solve this!   
  
Bryan: I already know who took the scripts   
  
Everyone expect Bryan and Lei: What?   
  
Bryan: Yup, I figured it out when I saw a green sword sticking out of the second person's   
  
suits then the first person said that that she was a pro at fixing air conditioners so it was..   
  
Wicked: Cut to the chase damn it!   
  
Bryan: It was Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu   
  
Wicked: Now that's what I call detective work!   
  
Lei: Hey I'm awake you know...   
  
Wicked: So I don't car...Aaahhh! falls into a trap door, trap door closes   
  
Wicked: tied to a chair Huh what?   
  
Heihachi: Mwahahahahaaaaa! Make me head villain or your precious scripts are shredded!   
  
Wicked: It doesn't matter if you burn the scripts the story is still in my head so blows   
  
razz   
  
Heihachi: Rrrr you little brat I'll teach you! Dr. Abel bring in "The tapes!"   
  
Kunimitsu: Okay that's just plain cruel!!!   
  
Baek: Yeah, don't you think you're being too harsh?   
  
Wicked: Where did you all come from?   
  
Heihachi: I wasn't the only one who was pissed not to be in the novella so I brought a few   
  
people to help.   
  
Wicked: How many?   
  
Heihachi: Well most of the characters you didn't put in the novella so yeah pretty much   
  
you're outnumbered if you try to escape...   
  
Wicked: Yeah guess so..   
  
Heihachi: Scratches head now where was I?   
  
Wicked: You were talking about something about "the tapes"   
  
Heihachi: Oh yeah, thanks   
  
Wicked: Yeah you're welcome okay go..   
  
Dr. Abel: Here are the tapes   
  
Heihachi: Mwhahah perfect now see if you can survive through this kind of torture! Let's   
  
see what we have laughs evilly On tour with 'Nsync, an Olson Twins marathon, and to top it off an HBO's Live Brittany Spears in Concert!   
  
Wicked: Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!   
  
Heihachi: By you're screaming I'm guessing you'd want to watch the 'Nsync tape, okay   
  
is about to put it in the VCR   
  
Wicked: OO;;;;;; Wait!   
  
Hehachi: What? Are you now going to name me head villain?   
  
Wicked: Hell no! I just wanted to say something before I get brainwashed   
  
Heihachi: Yeah what???   
  
Wicked: Depends when you got to go you got to go!   
  
Heihachi: tapes Wicked eyes open that outta teach you! Mwahahaha enjoy the show slams the door   
  
Wicked: OO;;;;   
  
Meanwhile in the auditorium....   
  
Jun: She's gone   
  
Hwoarang: Yeah dude she like whoa! disappeared...   
  
Julia: The trap door is stuck I can't get it open   
  
Kazuya: I know who did this   
  
Lei: Who?   
  
Kazuya: Well who else you drunken idiot! That old fart, come on we got to go rescue our writer back! Who's with me!   
  
Everyone: I am!   
  
Kazuya: Now let's go kick some ass!!!   
  
Nsync tape about to finish: baby bye bye bye bye Bye! screams of girls tapes ends   
  
Wicked: Eyes twitching (I don't know how much I can take….)   
  
Heihachi: Well the tape's done playing now then   
  
Wicked: NEVER YOU PRUNE FANATIC!!!!!   
  
Heihachi: Enjoy seeing Britney Spears! takes out tape and pops in the Britney Spears   
  
tape heh heh enjoy.. slams the door again   
  
Marshall: Number 31   
  
Unknown and Wang: BINGO!   
  
Heihachi: Hey! You guys said you would wait for me!   
  
Bruce: Dude! It's just a game!   
  
Kazuya and the rest of the cast busts in   
  
Kazuya: Give us back our writer damn it!   
  
Heihachi: What! I don't know what you mean?   
  
Ganryu: Hi Michelle!   
  
Michelle: Suddenly I have an itch for hunting and killing something that's wears a   
  
diaper.....   
  
Julia: Heihachi?   
  
Michelle: Something chunky..   
  
Julia: ?   
  
Michelle: Never mind ;  
  
Kazuya: starts to look around Where is she?! Come damn you out with it!   
  
Jin: Correction, you are the damned...   
  
Kazuya: Thinks Yeah, but at least I don't eat special brownies!   
  
Jun: Jin! pinches Jin those were for B..   
  
Hwoarang: Say that and I swear ..   
  
Kazuya: Swear what BOB?! eye glows red   
  
Screams from the other room   
  
Kazuya: That's her!   
  
Heihachi: gets in front of door I don't know what you mean there's nothing in here!   
  
shifty eyes   
  
hysterical screaming   
  
Kazuya: Get the #$% out of the way! Pushes the old uh I mean Heihachi away busts through the door   
  
Britney Spears tape ends…   
  
Wicked: ………..   
  
Kazuya: takes the tape out of the VCR ewww shudders drops tape   
  
Jun: Wicked! unties her   
  
Bryan: shakes her speak to us!   
  
Wicked: ……….. eyes and lips twitching   
  
Julia: Uh-oh   
  
Craig: What?   
  
Anna: She been brainwashed most likely…   
  
Nina: She'll turn into that points at Ling   
  
Ling: reading Teenybopper mag. smacking gum playing with pigtails Hee hee hee what?   
  
Jin: An airhead?   
  
Forrest: Precisely.   
  
Lei: How much time do we have?   
  
Michelle: Not much but…there might be a flipside to this…   
  
Lee: What do you mean?   
  
Paul: You don't mean…gasps   
  
Heihachi: enters the room What the hell are you all talking about?!?!?!!!   
  
Michelle: You idiot! Do you have any idea what you caused! pulls out her axe   
  
Christie: Uh guys! Look!   
  
Wicked: starts to giggle   
  
Julia: It's started! Everyone get out!   
  
Every one except Julia and Wicked: Why?   
  
Wicked: AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! goes 4rm Wicked to her old self   
  
POOF has kitty ears head band long black nails pulls out sickle   
  
Mwhahahahahahaahaha!!!!!! OO   
  
Kazuya: Everyone get the hell out of here!!!! She's back to Psycho!!!   
  
Wicked: Mwhahahaaaaaa!!!! I want Meow mix I want chicken I want liver meow mix   
  
meow mix please deliver!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAAA!!! start trashing everything   
  
Heihachi: This will stop her! throws pixy stix   
  
Jin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kazuya: You Eeediot!!!   
  
everyone runs out of the auditorium   
  
Wicked: MWHAHAHAHHAHAH eats pixy stix hyper KITTYGOBOOMBOOM   
  
hits load bearing bar!!.................... Uh-oh. : / auditorium collapse   
  
fog of dust   
  
clears   
  
Wicked: Pops out of rubble Well that was fun.. Giggle   
  
Nina: Oh great what now! No auditorium no novella.   
  
Wicked: Pfft! We can do something better than acting any one up for karaoke!   
  
groans from cast   
  
Wicked: Yeah guess you're all right what kind of a geek would of thought of that n e   
  
way....   
  
Tekk: shows up from nowhere Hey! : (   
  
Wicked: Who are you? 


End file.
